


Desperate Measures

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stephen, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Nick pushed the younger man up against the wall, biting at his neck hard enough hard to bruise. Stephen panted harshly, his head falling back against the wall, allowing Nick even greater access. God, he'd missed this.

The sound of his shirt being ripped open startled Stephen into moving, undoing his own and Nick's trousers as efficiently as he could, shifting slightly as Nick's tongue found his nipples, biting and sucking in equal measure.

"Please..." he found himself begging, but Nick ignored him in favour of releasing his own erection from his boxers and stroking himself lightly. Stephen stared down at him, his own leaking cock demanding attention but he knew Nick wouldn't touch him till he was ready.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, accent stronger than ever. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Fuck me," Stephen whispered against Nick's mouth before pulling him into a kiss, their cock's finally rubbing against each other. Nick's momentary resistance faltered as he returned the kiss, tongues warring for dominance until Stephen sank back and spread his legs even further.

"God, what you do to me," Nick groaned, eagerly positioning himself. Then, in one swift movement that sent shivers down Stephen's spine, he pushed roughly into Stephen. Stephen scrabbled to hold onto to Nick's shoulders but he wasn't in control here, and all he could do was hold on for the ride.


End file.
